sngfestivalenfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Sångfestivalen 2014
'Sångfestivalen 2014 'är den sjunde upplagan av Sångfestivalen. Festivalen turnerade under perioden 15 Mars-19 April 2014. Programledare var Tony Jähnke, Jack Nilsson och Alice Feldström. Deltävling 1 Deltävling 1 sändes från Kungälv 2014-03-15 *1. Robbie Robertson feat. Bonnie Jo Hunt - God's Chrous of Crickets (Till Final) *2. Morgan Alling - Den siste Mohikanen (Andra Chansen) *3. Hemlige Arne - En Pruttballong (Plats 6) *4. David Byrne - A Self-Made Man (Andra Chansen) *5. Lisebergsensamblen - Vart ska vi finna nyckeln? (Plats 8) *6. Ronny & Ragge - Köra fort som fan (Till Final) *7. Kaje - Hey Buddy (Plats 7) *8. Idina Mentzel - Let it go (Plats 5) Deltävling 2 Deltävling sändes från Borås 2014-03-22. *1. Crazy Frog - Axel F (Plats 7) *2. Smatterbandet - Då går jag ner i min källare (Plats 5) *3. Psykakuten - Värdelös (Till Final) *4. Napoleon XIV - I'm in Love with my little Red Tricyckle (Andra Chansen) *5. Da Möb - Vi Rockar fett (Plats 6) *6. Silvertide - Calfonia Rain (Plats 8) *7. Sunes Tjej #514 - Suneman (Andra Chansen) *8. Doctor Nox - Serenade of Anger (Till Final) Deltävling 3 Deltävling 3 sändes från Karlstad 2014-03-29. *1. Bosson - Black or White (Plats 6) *2. The Pippi Band - Här Kommer Pippi Långstrump Remix (Till Final) *3. Sofie - Superduperkillen (Plats 7) *4. Josefine Garline - Daydreamer (Plats 8) *5. Andreas Da Man - Balla La Di (Andra Chansen) *6. DJ Mike Llama - Llama Whippin' Remix (Plats 5) *7. Kenneth & The Knutters - Ge mig en öl (Andra Chansen) *8. Mannheim Steamroller - Under the sea (Till Final) Deltävling 4 Deltävling 4 sändes från Stockholm 2014-04-05 *1. Hawthorne Heights - Saying Sorry (Plats 7) *2. Rob Laufer - In the Frame (Andra Chansen) *3. Mr. Scruff - Kalimba (Plats 6) *4. Josephine XV - I'm Happy they took you away ha-ha! (Plats 8) *5. Daphne Blake - Blomman (Andra Chansen) *6. Allison Krauss - Baby Mine (Till Final) *7. Blue Skyes - Night Trap (Till Final) *8. Najber Nakomean - Choir Land (Plats 5) Andra Chansen Andra Chansen sändes från Malmö 2014-04-12 Startordning: 1. Rob Laufer - In the Frame 2. Morgan Alling - Den siste mohikanen 3. Napoleon XIV - I'm in love with my little red tricykle 4. Kenneth & The Knutters - Ge mig en öl 5. Daphne Blake - Blomman 6. Andreas Da Man - Balla La Di 7. David Byrne - A Self Made Man 8. Sunes tjej #514 - Suneman Vidare till omgång två: Sunes tjej #514, Rob Laufer, Morgan Alling, Andreas Da Man, Napoleon XIV Utslagna: 6. Daphne Blake 7. Kenneth & The Knutters 8. David Byrne Omgång två: Vidare till duell 1 (Ettan och fyran) - Rob Laufer och Napoleon XIV Vidare till duell 2 (Tvåan och trean) - Sunes tjej #514 och Morgan Alling Utslagen 5a: Andreas Da Man Vinnare duell 1 (Till Final): Rob Laufer Vinnare duell 2 (Till Final): Sunes tjej Int. Juryns favoriter: Vecka 1: Kaje - Hey Buddy Vecka 2: Sunes tjej #514 - Suneman (Kunde inte väljas av juryn då den redan gått till final via Andra Chansen) Vecka 3: Andreas Da Man - Balla La-Di (Juryns slutgiltiga val) Vecka 4: Daphne Blake - Blomman Tittarnas val: Bidrag som gick att rösta på: 1. Idina Mentzel - Let it go (Till Final) 2. Morgan Alling - Den siste mohikanen (Plats 4) 3. Smatterbandet - Då går jag ner i min källare (Plats 5) 4. Da Möb - Vi rockar fett (Plats 7) 5. DJ Mike Llama - Llama Whippin' Remix (Plats 6) 6. Kenneth & The Knutters - Ge mig en öl (Plats 8) 7. Daphne Blake - Blomman (Plats 2) 8. Najber Nakomean - Choir Land (Plats 3) Finalen Finalen sändes från Göteborg 2014-04-19 Startordning: 1. Mainhemm Steamroller - Under the sea 2. Idina Mentzel - Let it go 3. Andreas Da Man - Balla La Di 4. Rob Laufer - In the Frame 5. The Pippi Band - Här kommer Pippi Långstrump Remix 6. Ronny & Ragge - Köra fort som fan 7. Sunes tjej #514 - Suneman 8. Allison Krauss - Baby Mine 9. Blue Skyes - Night Trap 10. Robbie Robertson feat. Bonnie Jo Hunt - God's Chorus of Crickets 11. Psykakuten - Värdelös 12. Dr. Nox - Serenade of Anger Slutordning: 1. Idina Mentzel - Let it go 2. Psykakuten - Värdelös 3. Sunes tjej #514 - Suneman 4. Dr. Nox - Serenade of Anger 5. Allison Krauss - Baby Mine 6. The Pippi Band - Här Kommer Pippi Långstrump Remix 7. Rob Laufer - In the Frame 8. Robbie Robertson feat. Bonnie Jo Hunt - God's Chorus of Crickets 9. Mainnhem Steamroller - Under the sea 10. Andreas Da Man - Balla La Di 11. Ronny & Ragge - Köra fort som fan 12. Blue Skyes - Night Trap Trivia *Reglerna för Tittarnas val-momentet i Andra Chansen ändrades och nu kunde man enbart rösta på åtta utvalda bidrag som blivit utslagna i deltävlingarna eller i Andra Chansen. *Idina Mentzel är den första (och hittils enda) personen som kommit från Andra Chansen/Tittarnas val och vunnit *Större delen av finalstartfältet bestod av debutanter. *Första gången Daphne Blake inte når finalen i tävlingen. *Fro.m det här året sänds tävlingen under perioden Mars-April i stället för Februari-Mars på grund av att man vill slippa konkurera med SVT och Melodifestivalen. Kategori:Sångfestivaler